


Time to Go

by MaxRev



Series: Kaidan Week 2019 [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood, Other, Parenthood, Young Kaidan, a bit of angst, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Kaidan plans to run away but his parents have other ideas





	Time to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kaidan Week 2019 at [ spectrekaidanalenko](https://spectrekaidanalenko.tumblr.com/) for Sunday, pre-Normandy day.

Tears fell from the corners of his eyes and he sniffled before swiping his sleeve across his nose. His mother would have admonished him but she was busy in the orchard with his father. 

Grabbing his school backpack, Kaidan stuffed a shirt, jeans, socks, and underwear inside it along with a set of pajamas. On top of the pile of clothes, he carefully placed his well-worn bedtime story book, Little Bear. Through teary eyes, he cast one last look around the room. Saddened he'd almost forgotten his favorite toy, he placed his bunny named Jeff, which played Brahms Lullaby, in there as well.

The pack was getting full but he still had a little room. Inside went a picture of him with his parents, a flashlight, and of course, his favorite blue and white blankie. 

Staring down at the now almost bursting backpack, he worried his lower lip. He _had_ to take his pillow. Grabbing it, he stuffed it inside, crushing everything down. The zipper barely closed but he managed. 

His parents were outside planting new saplings. They'd told him he could help but Kaidan lied, saying he didn't feel good. Well, a little lie. It still made him feel horrible, especially when his mother fussed over him. 

"What's wrong, baobai? Is it your head, your tummy? Something else?" She felt his forehead with her hand. 

Momma always took good care of him. At the door to his bedroom stood Poppa, a look of concern in his eyes. Kaidan had begun getting really bad headaches sometimes. This wasn't one of those and he felt awful for pretending to be sick. Lying really did make his tummy hurt. 

Eventually, his parents went outside and told him they'd come check on him in awhile. He'd been sure any minute one or both of them would come back and tell him they knew about the lie.

But they didn't. 

Shuffling down to the kitchen, Kaidan grabbed a chair, pushed it over to the pantry, climbed up and opened the door. He needed food. Something he didn't have to make. He helped Momma make cookies sometimes and once she let him help make bread but he couldn't do that on his own. He stared at the boxes before him -- crackers, cookies, pop tarts he got only on Saturdays. He’d need some water, too. 

Grabbing three or four of each, he pushed them into the pockets all around the backpack, the stuffed-to-bursting middle making it hard to squeeze them in. He opened it up and pulled out Jeff. Satisfied he had everything he needed, it was time to go. If he hurried, he could be gone before his parents knew. 

Peeking through the window, he saw that they were in the barn. They'd be cleaning up and coming in soon. He had to hurry! 

Slipping his feet into his boots lined up just by the door, he climbed up on the bench to reach his coat and scarf hung on hooks. The weather was still cool right now for spring. Kaidan opened the door, turning around to ease it closed. He didn’t want to alert his parents he was running away. They might not let him go. 

“Kaidan? Son, where are you going?”

Little shoulders slumped in defeat. His father stood behind him. _So close_. He sniffled again, “I...I was…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence. There was no way Poppa would understand and he just knew he was now in trouble. 

“I’ll tell you what, let me go get your mom and we’ll sit down and have a cup of hot chocolate before you go. Deal?” 

Kaidan’s head whipped up to look at his father, eyes wide. “Really?” He wasn’t mad! Relief surged through him but then he had another thought. He wasn’t mad..._yet_. 

“Yeah, really.” Ruffling his son’s hair, he went to get Grace. 

Remaining on the porch by the front door, Kaidan waited, hands in his pockets. It was getting cooler by the minute. Hot chocolate sounded so good. He didn’t get it often so he was a little surprised Poppa had offered it. 

He watched as both parents came out of the barn and walked towards him. Poppa had his arm around Momma and they were whispering to each other. They looked serious...but happy. Unsure, he scuffed the toe of his boot against the porch. 

Maybe they wouldn’t be mad until after hot chocolate. Maybe they'd put whipped cream and chocolate shavings on it like they did for him sometimes. He could almost taste it, even now. 

His parents approached the porch, his mother leaving his father's side to kneel before him. "You're father said you're leaving?" 

Kaidan didn't miss how her eyes caught on the backpack, his warm clothes, Jeff snuggled under his arm. He'd had to take him out of the backpack, needing him close by. 

"Yes," he answered in a small voice. 

"Well, you can't go without some hot chocolate first, yes? With whipped cream and chocolate shavings?" 

Eyes alight with joy, Kaidan nodded emphatically. He was starting to feel better. 

Grace smiled, "Maybe a few cookies?" 

At the mention of cookies, he felt guilty again. He'd taken some for his backpack. A shrug was his only answer, head bent towards the ground, unable to look his mother in the eye. 

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she urged him into the house and Kaidan complied, not sure if he even deserved the treats anymore. After all, he'd lied to his parents and then planned on leaving. 

His father eased the backpack off his shoulders and hoisted him into a chair at the breakfast bar before joining his wife in the kitchen. They maneuvered around each other effortlessly, almost like they were dancing. Kaidan was amazed. He always felt like he was in the way, though his mother never said so when they worked together in the kitchen. 

Soon, the wonderful smell of hot chocolate filled the air along with pumpkin cinnamon cookies. His favorite. They were even better than chocolate chip. 

His mother placed three mugs side by side, the one in front of him topped with a big swirl of whipped cream. Kaidan didn’t think he’d ever seen her give him so much. Nearly bouncing in his seat, he grabbed the mug and took a sip and then licked his lips. 

He turned to look at his father, who laughed when he saw his son. “You have a moustache...a white one.” 

“I do?” He crossed his eyes as he looked down, trying to see it. Both parents laughed out loud. 

“Ah, baobai, you can’t see it yourself. Here, look now.” She held the shiny toaster up to his face. 

He grinned at his warped reflection...and the white, creamy moustache he now had. Looking back at his father, excitement in his voice, he exclaimed, “I have a moustache, Poppa! Just like you!” 

Alek laughed at his son’s enthusiasm. “You do indeed, though yours is white and mine isn’t. Yet, anyway.” 

Grace caught his eye and he nodded subtly, so she added some whipped cream to his cup as well. He took a drink and turned to his son who watched him avidly. Kaidan erupted in laughter, little hands clapping together, upon seeing his father’s dark moustache covered in white foam. One hand reached out and swiped through the whipped cream, smiling at the darker hair beneath it. 

“Now it’s white, Poppa.” 

His mother sat down on the other side of him and together, they all ate cookies and drank hot chocolate. Time passed outside, the sun lighting the room up in a cozy, orange glow. Darkness was falling quickly and Kaidan’s eyes started drooping. 

“Are you ready to go now, baobai?” 

Setting a half eaten cookie down, he asked her, “Go where?” 

Biting back a smile, Grace reminded him, “You were packed and ready to leave.” 

Focusing on his cookie, Kaidan twisted it on his plate, “Oh...yeah.” The cookie became nothing more than crumbles as he played with it. 

Alek put a hand on his son’s back, rubbing up and down. “Want to talk about it?” 

Kaidan continued to play with the cookie before blurting out, “William doesn’t want to be my friend anymore.” His lower lip quivered and a tear slowly tracked down his face. “He said he had a...a new...f-friend. Why can’t we all be friends?” 

The tears started in earnest, though Kaidan barely made a sound except an occasional sniffle. Both of his parents wrapped him in a hug, Grace wiping away the tears and planting a kiss on one chubby cheek. 

“Oh baobai, my heart, my boy...I’m so sorry you lost your friend.” She placed a hand over his heart, “I know it hurts very much, right here.” 

Alek reassured him, hoping his words made sense to such a young mind, “Son, the hurt will heal in time. Someday, you’ll share laughter, adventures, loss and pain with special people who come into your life. That’s when you’ll know who your true friends are. There will be many Williams growing up but trust me, those who remain by your side no matter what...those friends you’ll keep close to your heart.” 

Once again, Kaidan wiped his nose on his sleeve, his mom tsking him before getting up and handing him a tissue. Blowing into it, he looked up at his father, eyes wet and shiny with unshed tears. “But...what about William? I want _him _to still be my friend.” 

His father held him close, “I know, son, I know. However, you can’t make people be your friend. It just doesn’t work that way. Continue to treat William with the same kindness you always have. That’s the best you can do. Just remember to always be yourself and never do anything for anyone to make them like you.” 

Voice muffled with his head snuggled into his father’s side, he answered, “Okay, Poppa.” 

“It’ll still hurt but I promise it will get better.” Alek pulled away from his son. “You ready to go now?”

Kaidan looked outside, “C-can I stay until morning?”

Grace moved up beside Alek and her son, “Of course you can. We can tuck you in if you’d like.” 

He appeared to consider it before nodding his head in agreement. Taking his mother’s hand, he hopped down and followed her to his room, his father close behind. Eyes droopy, he was nearly sleep walking. Alek reached down to pick him up and carry him up the stairs to his bedroom. 

They helped him into his pajamas and waited while he climbed into bed. Alek leaned down and kissed the thick, dark curls before straightening up. At bedtime, Kaidan preferred his mother to stay with him and read a story. 

“Goodnight, son. Sleep well and we’ll help see you off in the morning.” 

As he turned to leave, he saw a piece of paper with a child’s scrawled writing in blue crayon. He grabbed it on his way out, knowing it wasn’t needed anymore. Before he left the room, Kaidan bolted upright in bed, eyes wide and fearful. 

“Jeff! Where’s Jeff?” he cried out. 

“I bet he’s still downstairs. I’ll go get him.” 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Poppa will get Jeff for you and you can sleep with him by your side.” He relaxed and nodded. “You really like Jeff, don’t you?” He nodded again. “Would you say Jeff is your friend?” 

Kaidan appeared to think about that for a few minutes before saying, “He is. I talk to him and he listens. He goes with me everywhere. Jeff even plays music to me when I can’t sleep.” 

“That’s right. He’s a really good friend, isn’t he?” 

Smiling sleepily, he nodded, “He’s my best friend.” 

Alek came back with Jeff and handed him to Grace who wound him up, Brahms Lullaby playing softly throughout the room. She tucked him next to Kaidan, covering them both with the big, blue blanket covered in a space theme. Sitting gently on the bed, she tucked a stray curl of hair behind his ear, then rubbed one finger around the shell of his ear gently, over and over. Soon, he was asleep. 

She moved to stand beside Alek, each wrapping an arm around the other. They stood there, looking at their beautiful boy, a kind and gentle soul who was always trying to do the right thing. Every day they were grateful to have him in their lives. 

Startling them both, Kaidan spoke up, voice laden with sleep, “Momma, Poppa...I think I don’t want to run away anymore. I want to stay here at home. I love you.” 

Grace placed a hand over her mouth, a tear slipping silently down her face. Alek laid his head gently against hers, squeezing her close to him. Quietly, they slipped out of their son’s room, his Mars night light glowing softly. It looked like disaster had been averted and he was here to stay. 

“We love you, too, Kaidan.” 


End file.
